CANCIONES Q EXPRESAN SENTIMIENTOS
by punkissweet d felton malfoy
Summary: LAS CANCIONES SON LA MEJOR FORMA DE CONTAR UNA TRISTE HISTORIA DE AMOR


_**CANCIONES Q EXPRESAN SENTIMIENTOS**_

DR/HR todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de **J.K.ROWLING** yo solo imagine la historia

Turbo /fan

Un nuevo día empezó para el chico rubio de ojos grises, se levanta y se prepara para esperar la hora de tener el corazón de una griffindor. No sabia con exactitud el cuando o el como había ocurrido pero para ser sinceros le fastidiaba un poco tener ese gusto por ella pero fue algo q no pudo evitar era muy bella y eso nadie lo pasaba desapercibido ni sus amigos de toda la vida lo dejaban pasar

Camino por los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose a el gran comedor pero algo se le cruzo en el camino, ella lo miro con rencor (no exactamente como el hubiera querido pero al fin y al cabo era una mirada suya) como siempre su mente y hormonas empezaron a imaginar cosas

-la voy a seguir por todos lados hasta conseguir su tan preciado… ¿beso?

¿Q estas pensando draco malfoy ?se cuestionopegandose ligeramente en la cabezay siguió su camino

Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar al gran comedor ,pensó como 1001 veces los ojos de ella brillaban cuando lo veía pasar

1001 veces se habían cruzado todos los días (y no era solo casualidad)

Se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer lentamente hasta q dar sentado en el piso su mente le daba muchas vueltas al asunto -¿q será de ti granger? cuando te enteres q tienes un fan q sabe todo sobre ti, tus gustos, tu color, tus fantasías y tus sueños hasta material inédito

¿Q le diría? 1 segundo 2 palabras 3? 1 segundo 2 palabras 3 mi corazón estalla siento como. no puede parar, aun q estaba seguro q si se llegara enterar granger de su pequeño secreto solo recibiría insultos de su parte sonrió levemente esto estaba mal ,realmente debía olvidarse de eso y seguir su vida sin problemas llamados "sangre sucia granger" y se dio cuenta q ya tenia q ir a la clase de posiones, llegaría tarde aun q eso no importaba mucho por q snape nunk le bajaría puntos pero recordó q ella estaria en esa clase y pues no podría desaprovechar el poder insultarla y verla enojada

¿O acaso era algo más?

* * *

**SACRIFICARSE POR UN TRABAJO**

Entro al aula saludo al profesor ,pansy le había apartado un lugar junto a ella así esk para no ser descortés se sentó con la chik algo fastidiado ella se apresuro y le dijo en un tono bastante meloso

-dracooky nos han dejado un trabajo y pues decidí q seriamos pareja

Draco la volteo a ver enojado una cosa era sentarse con ella y otra muy diferente hacer un trabajo con su muy tonta amiga

-ni loco pansy! quien te crees? para tomar decisiones por mi

Se paro rápidamente dirigiéndose al escritorio de snape cuando una vosesita bastante molestadijo

-pues eso es lo q hacen todos malfoy... tomar deciciones por ti

Se paro en seco estaba soñando o ella le estaba provocando para molestarlo?y le dijo

-Ooh! granger pero q boquita tan sucia tienes...al igual q tu sangre

-estupido!

-entrometida!

-presumido!

-egocentrica!

YA BASTA! Grito snape

NO PUEDEN ESTAR GRITANDO EN MEDIO DE MI CLASE ,ASI ESQ LOS DOS VAN A HACER EL TRABAJO JUNTOS Y SE ACABO

Ahora si q la habían hecho, tendrían q hacer un trabajo juntos ,eso era el peor castigo ,definitivamente snape era malo

Ya en la sala común q compartían por ser premios anuales se encontraban los dos pero ninguno se dirigía la palabra hasta q hermione rompió el silencio y dijo

-ya esta bien de todo esto,considero qya estamos grandes y debemos de ser maduros ,tenemos q hacer una tregua por lo menos el tiempo q dure el trabajoy por nuestras calificaciones

-por q mas lo haríamos granger? Le dijo de una forma muysexy el rubio mordiendose el labio

La chica se sonrojo iva a decir algo pero, draco la interrumpió

-OK granger así será, tregua por ahora y se dieron la mano sellando el trato

-empecemos entonces dijo la chica muy contenta

* * *

**RADIKAL / DIVISION MINUSCULA**

Ya habían pasado 1 semana haciendo el trabajo Y para su sorpresa no había sido nada difícil estar juntos ,lo difícil era separarse, No solo se dieron cuenta de q podían establecer una conversación sin insultos sino q ahora se la pasaban muy bien ,se entendían casi a la perfección (digo casi por q el llevarse bien no cambiaba nada su forma de ser )esas actitudes q los diferencianGRIFFINDOR DE SLYTHERINy hacen las cosas mucho mas divertidas

Un día en el gran comedor estaba draco pensando en todo lo q había pasado esa semana no lo podía creer pero había recibido un pequeño cambio de planes aparte de qera inteligente e interesante ,tambien era linda tierna ,dulce,simpatica,alegre y naturalno como todas las chicas q había conocido ella era especial y diferente

Alguien lo observaba detenidamente y lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos

Zabbini presentía lo q le pasaba a su amigo y no hiba a dejar q destrullera su vida de tal forma , pues aunq no pareciera tenia una gran amistad con el rubio

-draco abre los ojos!es solo una sangre sucia

-no

-no q?

-no es solo eso y no te permito q le llames así

-claro yano te enojes te dejo d molestar pero explicame q le ves no te culpo es ardiente pero...

-cállate quieres, no laconoces

-y tu si no?dijo el moreno burlandose

ella es…

Ella es muy especial también algo radical y lleva su mundo a todos lados lo guarda en su backpack (draco sabia q para hermione su mundo eran los libros)y todos la pueden ver pero pocos pueden entender la magnitud de su risa y su actitud y no le da pena bailar y cantar aunq yo este en el mismo lugar es como si me tuviera confianza

Decepciones la hacen perder el control y se desconecta de todo lo q pasa a su alrededor solo quiere disfrutar todo lo q quiere es gritar su emoción entre mas fuerte mejor

Y la vida la hace cambiar entra su personalidad resalta a cada momento en cualquier lugar

Y es difícil ,yo lo se ,ser tan diferentes ,y no saber a donva, ni siquiera seen donde va a estar, pues el cara rajada y el pobreton se enojan si me ven cerca de ella

Y sabe bien lo q es el dolor pero lo guarda en su interior y si la ves te pido un favor sonríele y no la insultes

Bueno eso es todo zabbini eso es lo q veo en ella ahora si me disculpas tengo q hacer cosas mas importantes q estar contigo

-ah!y ya comprate una vida Zabinni

Se paro de la mesa y se marcho dejando a un zabbini impactado por lo bien q su amigo conocía a grangernunca pensó q ese trabajito ya le estubiera afectando a su amigo

* * *

**JIMENA / SOUNDTRACK AMAR TE DUELE**

En la sala común estaban draco y hermione haciendo su trabajo y aprovechando el tiempo .El leeia un libro en vos alta y ella trataba de resumir lo q decía draco pero no podía concentrarse solo lo observaba minuciosamente grabando todos los gestosY MOVIMIENTOS else dio cuenta y le dijo

-hermione si quieres una foto mia solo pídelo tus deseos son ordenes

-perdón me decías ?la chica estaba tan distraída q no se había percatado de la ironia

A el se le hizo gracioso y adorable ese gesto

-q si me entendiste?

pero ella ya no pensaba solo

Ya no me preguntes mas no oigo ya no puedo ni pensar en otra cosa q no sea tu sonrisa q ya quiero estrenar por q apenas y te siento entre mis dedos resbalar

Quiero verte un día mas y platicar aunq ayer te vi. Igual no importa

Por q solo quiero oír tu vos conversar, analizarte o algo más lo ocasiona mi cerebro ¿o un sentimiento más?

¿Cómo seria? Si no puedo respirar si tú me miras y hoy no quiero despertar de mi orgía d sueños junto a ti en una vida

¿Por qué tendría? una forma de olvidar la agonía y a tu lado poder arreglar el día y no puedo esperar un rato mas

¿Por qué tendría? una forma de olvidar si tu me miras y a tu lado despertar de mi orgía d estar junto a ti un rato mas

-hermi …?

-herm…..?

-HERMIONE!

-lo siento draco perdóname dijo la chik muyapenada y roja

-no te disculpes¿estas bien?(en q estaría pensando se pregunto draco)

-creo k estoy un poco cansada mejor ire a dormir hasta mañana draco y gracias

-descansa y q sueñes con lo k mas te guste... ósea yo jeje

-eso seria una pesadilla draco sonrió la chica y subio

Ya en su habitación no podía dormir ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el? sabia q eso era imposible ya q seguramente el lo hacia para acabar el trabajoprontovolverian los insultos y malos tratosaparte había otro gran problema ella ya tenia a alguien y ese era RON

* * *

**TODO ACABO**

Draco vio subir a hermione quiso dormirpero no tenia sueño asi es q fue rápidamente a su cuarto se puso su capa y salio a dar un paseo nocturno. Se encontraba en los pasillos cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención¿quien estaría a esta horapeleando en medio de el pasillo?se acerco sigilosamente para escuchar lo q vieron sus ojos lo molesto Era hermione con el estupido de wesley. hace un rato la había visto subir a su recamara SEGUNpara descansarPERO todo fue para encontrarse con el pobretón ese! decidió marcharse no qria saber nada pero no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se qdo

-perdóname ron pero creo q esto va a ser lo mejor para los dos lo hago por q te quiero comprende

-no me pidas q comprenda, tu comprende me estas cortando y ni siquiera me quieres decir la razón ¿acaso es otro?ES ESE HURON NO? LO SABIA HERMIONE PASAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON ESA ESCORIA YA QUIERE OTRA PARA SU COLECCION Y TU CAISTE COMO TODAS LAS DEMAS NUK LO CREEI DE TI NUNK PENSE Q FUERAS KMO LAS DEMAS

-CALLATE NO TE PERMITO Q ME HABLES ASI RON Y TAMPOCO VOY A PERMITIR Q LO OFENDAS EL NO TIENE Q VER EN ESTO

-AAAA AHORA LO DEFIENDES X FAVOR HERMIONE NO ME MIENTAS ¿TE GUSTA NO ES CIERTO?

Draco ya no aguantaba quería poner a ese idiota en su lugar pero cuando iva a hacerlo escucho algo q no esperaba

-SI !QUERIAS ESCUCHARLO NO?SI ME GUSTA MUCHO! YA ESTAS CONTENTO? RON WESLEY PENSE Q ERAMOS AMIGOS PERO YA VEO Q NO TE IMPORTA

Y se marcho dejándolo destrozado en medio del pasillo.Harry llego corriendo para consolar a su amigo

-ron cuéntame q paso?

* * *

**ME CAMBIO / ALLISON**

Ron casi llorando y con una mezcla de sentimientos confusos dijo

Pues me cambio todo por un auto nuevo, dinero y lujos q no pude darle(ron creeia q a hermi le gustaba draco por su dinero)

MALDITA SEA me cambio!

Lo mió era amor y ella lo tiro

Ayer la vi.

Estaba con su novio nuevo mirando al cielo, viendo su reflejo(ron decia q hermi era tan hermosa como el cielo por eso decia q era su reflejo)

al verme de mi se acordó

lo mió era amor y ella lo tiro

Me cambio!

Y con la vos más triste del mundo dijo

NUNCA ME AMO SOLO ME USO ERA INTERES MAS NO ERA AMOR

NUNCA ME AMO SOLO ME USO ERA INTERES MAS NO ERA AMOR

Harry solo miraba a su amigo con compasión tratando d decir algo alentador pero a veces el silencio dice mas q 1000 palabras

Draco aun en su escondite vio. La conmovedora escena y por alguna razón sintió lastima por aquel chico q era su enemigo y pensó q **en** **la guerra y en el amor todo se vale** hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y decidió salir a buscar a hermione tenia q aclarar todo lo q había escuchado. ya tenia el camino libre, por lo visto ella sentía lo mismo q ely creeyo q debía sentirse muy triste en esos momentos por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente y necesitaría de unos brazos q la abrasaran yconsolaran

no habia duda q esos serian los suyos...

* * *

**CLOVER**

Draco entro ala sala comun y lo primero q encontro fue un bulto sentado al lado de la puerta hermione estaba llorando ytiernamente se acerco a ella para consolarla

-deja de llorar, no soporto verte asi porfavor DIJO EL SUPLICANTE

Ella lo abraso y el la mesia como a un bebe(uyy q tierno)

-shhhh shhhh shhh calma pequeña

Q daron asi bastante tiempo ella ya se habia calmado un poco draco comenso a darle besitos en la cabesa y comeso a bajar hasta su cara ella no podia reaccionar sentia kmo todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación extraña parecia electrisidadle vanto la cara para ver los ojos del chiko q le estaba provocando esas sensaciones, abria una y otra ves los ojos como si no entendiera q estaba ocurriendo

A el le paresio q se veia muy tierna y su ultimo beso fuE en en sus labios ella se dejo llevar por aqel beso tan tierno pero se separo al pensar en las palabras de ron (seras otra para su colección)lo empujobruscamente

-no basta porfavor

El estava muy confundido pero con solo mirarla o los ojos descubrio q es lo q pasava y tiernamene le dijo

-como haserte ver? q no hay nada q temer

Solo hay un lugar en el q quisiera estar ahora

Ese espacio esta en tu corazon

**-draco me vas a cambiar y yo no qiero ser otra mas**

-No te has dado cuenta q esto no es asi estas insegura no qieres sufrir

No tengas miedo en demostrar tu amor

me dejas dudando

**-sabes perfectamente como soy y de donde vengo y encontraras alguien mejor para ti**

Se q no cambiarias por mi y creeme q yo tampoco lo qiero ver asi

Tan solo dejate llevar

Puedes hacerlo sensillo, deja el orgullo atrás

**Ella lo penso... pero ron me va a odiar**

-el pedir perdon no te qita valor tan solo es una muestra de tu gran amor

-**tienes rason**

-no te limites tan solo al hablar ¿q estas esperando?

Hermione lo miro,El se acerco y le dijo al oido

Piensalo bien no hay nada q perder, ella lo abraso muy fuerte y le dijo **TE QUIERO**

* * *

**NUNCA JUNTOS**

Pasaron las semanas rapidamente para draco. habian sido las mejores de su vida. hermione le habia dado todo el amor y ternura q el nacesitava .el estava cambiadisimo pasava el dia sonriente y de buen humor (o si los efectos del amor) y amucha gente se le hacia raro su comportamiento.El ni se daba cuenta de eso estava tan felis q nada lo haria preocuparse o al menos eso creeia el

-donde has estado? Pansy esta como lok x q dice q ya no le haces caso. no es q me importe .dime q tan to has hecho últimamente?

Draco volteo a ver a zabbini muy sonriente y le dijo burlon

-Zabinni no te tengo por q dar explicaciones de mi vida y respecto a pansy nunca le he echo caso asi es q no hay de q preocuparase

Pues yo creeo q si tienes de q preocuparte dijo sabbini desafiante en especial de esa "sangre sucia" he hiso énfasis en la s ultimas palabras

En ese momento draco paso de un estado felis y despreocupado a un estado terriblemente enojado

-QUE TE HE DICHO DE NO LLAMARLA DE ESE MODO?zabbini sabia q draco no le tenia q gritar para asustarlo

-ya ya ya esta bien pero ten mucho cuidado no sabes en lo q te estas metiendo

Y acercándose a su oido le dijo -ella y tu **jamas podran estar juntos** y se marcho

A draco le habian ocasionado un fuerte dlor esas ultimas palabras pero las qiso ignorar qeria pensar q solo era una tonteria digna de Zabbini ydio un paseo por los pasillos y se topo con´alguien q le ayudaria a relajarse

-wesley fijate por donde caminas

-estupido mortifago dijo el chiko con rencor

-estabien pobretron yo le mando saludos de tu parte dijo con un tono burlon

-de q estas hablando?ni siquiera pregunte por ella

-lo se pero me gusta ver la exprecion q pones cuando sabes algo de MI NOVIA eres tan patetico

-no te confies malfoy x ahora tu la tienes pero se dara cuenta de la pOrqueia d persona q eres y esta ves yo soy el q la estara consolando

-nunca pense q la pobresa te hiciera delirar Di jo fastidiado

-creeo q el q estara delirando vas a ser tu cuando te des cuenta de q **ELLA Y TU NUNK PODRAN ESTAR JUNTOS**

Ron se marcho y draco se q do perturvado solo pensando en eso

**ELLA Y TU NUNCA PODRAN ESTAR JUNTOS**

* * *

**SIMPLE/ DIVISION MINUSCULA**

Draco entro a la sala comun y la vio sentada etudiando

No quiso molestarla y subio a recostarse un rato , hermione se percato y subio tras el para saber q ocurrria ,draco sintio como alguien lo observaVA y abrio los ojos para en contrarse con la mirada mas tiernala cual ya conocia perfectamentejunto a el se encontraba ella incada crusada de brasor y apoyando su carita en la cama

-me cuentas q te pasa?dijo ella con cara de suplica

El la miro era increíble como podia saber q le ocurria algo

-nada solo no tuve un buen dia princesa

el se hisoa un lado para dejarla subir a la cama ella entendio el gesto y se recosto con el

dandole un beso y abrasondolo

-y ahora? ya mejoro un poco tu dia? Pregunto ella juguetona

-si creo q ya no esta tan mal contesto el dl mismo modo

El la miro con mucha ternura y le dijo

Intente dormir y no soñar y todo fue al reves

Soñe despierto

Talves fue por q estavas aquí en mi almohada junto a mi ahora lo entiendo

Le temo a la obscuridad pero tu estavas aquí

Tomate el tiempo para escuchar qjarme de lo mal q me va

Tomate el tiempo para destrosarme siempre un poco mas un poco mas

Nada mas simplemente no quiero saber si esto durara

Gracias simplemente por estar aquisentada junto a mi

Mañana un dia nuevo sera espero q sigas aquí

Intente reir y no llorar y todo fue al reves

Intente uir y no qdarme y todo fue al reves

Nada mas simplemente no quiero saber si esto durara

Gracias simplemente por estar aqui sentada junto a mi

Mañana un dia nuevo sera talves yo no este aquí

* * *

**Once/cherrie**

Princesa sabes q eres todo para mi y quiero q seas Felis pero noa mi lado no se si podre darte todo lo q te merecesconmigo hay dolor y obscuridad y no es lo q quiero para ti

Hermione lo queria mucho y sabia q esto era difícil para los dos pero nada podria separarlos

-No digas eso y se acerco danole un beso

No podia aguantarlo mas tenia q decirle lo q ella sentia

-no hay quien pueda describirte

Nadie a qerido a treverse a ver

Tal como ers es increíble

Tanto q los mortales temen ver

Undi mi cara entre mis manos

trate de hacerme siega sin poder

mis muros fuiste derrumbando

y me enseñaste lo q puedo ser

rompiste tan facil mi pasado

de pronto sin previo habiso amor robas mi corazon

uia tanto de tus brasos

de tu mirada nunk escape

para tantos es indesifrable

y para mi lo q siempre soñe

me tienes y eres lo q mas qiero

no puedo sueguir guardando el deseo

confieso ya no tengo temor

fuiste mi salvacion

rompiste tan facil mi pasado

no puedo seguir guardando el deseo

confieso ya no tengo temor

robas mi corason

me tienes y eres lo q mas quiero

no puedo seguir guardando el deseo

confieso ya no tengo temor

fuiste mi salvación

se miraron enmorados y no aguantaron mas el deseo ……

* * *

**LA CARTA**

Hermí se encontraba en el gran comedor despues de una larga noche en la cual habia vencido todos sus temores y se habia entregado por completo el joven q amaba Se encontrava completamente felis, nada podia estar mejor de repente llegaron un sin fin de lechusas entregando la correspondencia ,una lechuza negra se paro delante de la chika ella tomo la carta y la lechusa se alejo

Comenso a leerla

**_Esto es para ti sucia. Estoy informado de q mi hijo mantiene una relacion contigo seguramente solo es carnal, me reuso a q te tenga ALGO CONTIGO para el eso es lo unico q eres UN CAPRICHO asi es q me dirijo por este medio para informarte q te alejes no eres digna de el y si no hases caso a mis advertencias el sufrira las concecuemcias_**

**_L.M_**

Al terminar de leer la carta se borro todo su contenido .habia sido una amenasa y sabia q lucius era capas de cumplila por lo q tenia que acabar con todo cuanto antes si no queria q draco sufriera.

Salio del comedor cOrriendo estava destrosada solo queria encontrar un escape de su tormento estava tan angustiada q no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y comensaron a caer por su rostro devido al llanto su vista se nublo impidindole ver hacia donde corria pero esto no la detenia solo qeria estar lejos de todo y de todos

Corrio y corrio hasta q sintio q se tropeso iva callendo lentamente pero unos brasos impidieron q tocara el suelo al levantar la cara vio a………

* * *

**QUISIERA / COLCHON**

RON! Solloso la chica amargamente

Se miraron y ella lo abraso fuerte mente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien necesitava desaogar toda la frustacion q la invadia

-Perdona , porfavor perdoname todo esta tan mal me siento tan tiste perdoname suplicaba la chica llorando

Ron no entendia q era lo q le sucediasolo pudo decirle

-calmate preciosa calma q es lo q pasa?tratava de calmar a su amiga pero era difícil estava destrosada y tenia la ligera sospecha de quien era el culpable , trato d calmar su furia y se concentro en la chica al verla no supo por q pero tuvo el impulso d decirle lo q sentia por ella decirle q aun la amaba

-Hermione mirame ,volteo la cara de la chica suavemente para q lo mirara es difícil olvidar los errores de el ayer 1 error q ya se fue puede hacer q tu quieras volver

Quisiera q estemos juentos otra vez quisiera olvidar el pasado q me atormenta esta vez

La chica estav impactada x la confecion pero decidio escucharlo

-yo te extraño quisiera poder el tiempo cambiar,sabes? sigo pensando q aun te acuerdas de mi pero , yo no se , talves no sea asi y no t acuerdas encerio quisiera poder el tiempo cambiar

Ella escucho con atención todo lo q su amigo le decia quiso parecer tranquila pero por dentro estava debastada ,estava bloqueada a su mente venian imágenes de draco y no sabia q iva a hacer para alejarlo.se quedo viendo el suelo por un rato y cuando levanto la vista y vio asu amigosupo q era la q iva a hacer

**RON ERA LA MENTIRA PERFECTA**

* * *

**MENTIRAS**

Entro a la sala comun y lo primero q vio fue a el RUBIO, su corazon latio con fuerza y sintio un basio en el estomago no pensaba q tuviera q decir adios tan pronto pero era algo q ya no podia detener se recargo en la puerta y lo vio, estava tan tranquilo recostado en el sillon leyendo ,nisiquiera se habia dado cuanta de su presencia ahora mas q nunca sabia cuanto lo amaba . quiso pasar desapercivida pero una voz la detuvo

-Hermione……como estas princesa no t habiavisto en todo el dia hasta pense q me estavas evadiendo jajajaja .puedes creerlo? Dijo el chico abrasando a su novia e incredulo x lo q habia pensado. cuando de repente ella se quito abruptamente y le dijo con indiferencia

-talves si lo hacia….. como puedes estar tan seguro?

-¿Cómo?dijo el chico confundido

-si draco lo q oiste q no entiendes?hermione estava bastante agresiva y el no sabia la rason trato de aclarar las cosas cuando escucho algo q lo dejo helado

-ya no quiero estar contigo

El no podia creer lo q pasaba ,es mas no lo queria creer

-hermi estas jugando no? Dijo en untono serio – sabes q no me gustan esas bromas

no no esto no es 1 broma hablo en cerio dijo determinante

El chico se qdo petrificado no sabia q hacer o decir ,

-escucha volvi con ron , desde hoy no quiero q me hables ni q te me acerques fuiste un error

estas ultimas palabras calaron ondo en draco tenia deseos d llorar pero no quiso hacerlo, no frente a ella no se rebajaria ante alguien tan ruin q jugo con sus sentimientos se relajo y volvio su antigua postura pero con un aire de tristesa

La chica penso q diria algo pero cual fue su sorpresa q el se paro y sin decir nada abandono la sala para dejarla sola eso la entrietecio aun mas preferia su odio mas q su indiferencia pero ya no habia marcha atrás

**NUNK PODRIAN ESTAR JUNTOS**

* * *

**EL DURO CAMINO HACIA VOLVER A EMPESAR /MAGNOLIA Y LOS NO ME OLVIDES**

Los dias pasaron lantamente se sentia mas solo q nunk ,triste y enojado a la vez ¿en q se habia convertido esa chica? la cual no podia dejar de querer era una tortura tener q verla todos los dias eltrataba de ignorarla pero notava en ella tristesa ¿pero por que? Si ella era la q lo habia abandonado no entendia salio de su habitación y al salir le dieron ganas de verlaestaba dormida peroseria solo un vistaso entro sigilosamente al cuarto de la chica sin hacer ningun ruido para no despertarla la vio dormida tan indefensa tan linda parecia un angel caido se qdo recargado junto a la cama y comenso a desaogarse pues sabia q ella no lo escucharia

Ya no quiero llorar , ya no quiero gritar no quiero saber q tu no estas mal me imagino q tu tranquila has de estar, tu si gritas pero es de felicidad

Hiso una pausa

Me diste aquí en la mera yugular y a chorros te pido la herida serrar

Fermentas mi sangre para no olvidar tenerme para cuando quieras llorar

En sollosos dijo

,ya vasta de ti , ya vasta de mi ,ya basta de todo ya quiero reir difícil sera empesar a olvidar me lo voy a brincar ¡ya quiero sanar!

Todo esto q digo todo esto q soy no es para q cambies tu de opinión quisa esto nunk va a llegar a ti pues chance es mejor asi ya no sufrir , no tengo esperansa siento soledad me dicen q no sirve perseverar ya basta d solo en ti pensar no lo puedo evitar no puedo parar

Cerro los ojos tratando d concentrarse y ya no ,llorar

Ya basta !dijo enojado y arto ya no quiero ayuda para sobrevivir decidete ya y no finjas llorar pues mis lagrimas si son d verdad

Y se dirijio a la salida decidido a olvidarla

Pero alguien lo habia escuchado todo …..

* * *

**AIRE FRIO/ ELLINOISE**

Hermione estava tratando de dormir llevava bastantes dias sin poder hacerlo y se sentia muy mal ciert rubio vagaba x su cabesa a todas horas haciendo q se sintiera culpable de todo , no lo podia olvidar era muy duro aunq tenia el apoyo de sus amigos sabia q elestaba soloesto empeoro la situación lo habia dejado "solo" pero era mejor haci el estaria con vida cuando de repente alguien abrio la puerta inmediatamente se hizo la dormida "era el "lo sentia ,podia oler su perfume

Escuchva todo de principio a fin estava totalmente perturvada sin aguantar ni un momento el llanto q rogava por salir silenciosamente

Y en su mente habiamn recuerdos d muchas cosas en especial de un malodia

-, no suelo contradecir, suelo callar , hay momentos donde los silencios dicen mas en esta conversación nadie ganara cambiate de posición y vuelve

No basta pedir perdon tambuien perdonar se q no fue facil aceptar q siempre hubo alguien mas , esa vieja cancion me hace recordar , cambiate de posición y vuelve ya

Aire frio soledad un abraso tibio nececito

Me arrastra y me regresa no para como cuando peliamos sin pensar q fuiste tan especial

En lastimarnos con palabras q son un juego tan sencillo y tan normal este circulo no acabara

Y esa noche no durmió a igual q cierto pelirrojo….

* * *

**1ro D FEBRERO/ INODORO**

Los 2 estaban sufriendo mucho . por un lado se envcontrava el. confundido , su honor habia sido pisoteado al igual q su corazon y felisidad .ya no tenia rason para seguir viviendo. Por otro lado estav ella sabia q el chico q amaba estav sufriendo pero habia decidido q era lo mejor paralos 2no queria verlo sufrir no se lo merecia, lo amba y lo extrañaba de eso no habia duda

Ron sabia perfectamente lo q ocurria

su amiga le habia contado todo lo q habia pasado el la amaba y le habia dolido mucho perderla y ahora q la tenia su logica le decia q no la dejara ir pero su corazon sabia q era lo correcto y ya no queria verla triste simplemente no aguantaba verla asi tomo una hoja y comenso a escribir

**HERMIONE**

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas q solo me atrevo a escribir

Mi vida conciste en escucharte y poderte hacer reir

El tiempo pasa y todo sigue igual , todo sigue igual

Quisiera explicarte tantas cosas q no me puedo resistir

El dia en no me veas esk no estare junto a ti como lo hice ayer

Y ahora q te has marchado t vas a arrepentir (se va a arrepentir de haber dejado a draco)

Y q mas me puedes dar tu? Por q lo q yo te di fue mas q una ilucion

No puedo entender como puedo yo vivir

con estos sentimientos q tengo para ti

y q mas? No puedo ver la forma en q te fuiste ayer ¿q pueo hacer para olvidarlo?

NO PUEDO PERMITIR Q SIGAS DAÑANDOTE PERDONAME X LO Q VOY A HACER PERO SE Q ES LO CORRECTO Y RECUERDA Q SIEMPRE TE VOY A QUERER

RON

Le entrego la carta a una lechuza y salio a buscar a draco

* * *

**GRACIAS**

Ron corria por todos los pasillos tenia llegar y decirle la verdad a draco cuando una gelida voz lo hizo detenerse

-detente pobreton ! ya estas castigado no trates de escapar

-malfoy no trato de escapar idiota te estoy buscando

-para q?acaso quieres restregarme en la cara q la sangre sucia ya es tuya?

-CALLATE! X una ves en tu vida escuchame esto es importante

Y asi comenso a decirle todo lo q sabia

El rubio termino impactado con la confecion de el pelirrojo ¿como habia sido tan estupido? Como no habia pensado en eso? Se dirijio al pelirrojo y le dijo

-vete wesley antes de q te castige

El chico corrio sabia q esa era la manera en la que draco decia gracias y antes de perderce en el pasilo volteo y le dijo

-huron!

El chico volteo a verlo

-te ama ,cuidala

y se fue. draco se apresuro a llegar a la sala comun ,en la mañana hablaria con hermione

pero nadie sabia q alguien estaba planeando destruir la posible felisidad

* * *

**DIME OTRA VES /ALLISON**

Un trueno hizo q despertara abruptamente se habia qdado dormido ya era muy tarde recordó la noche anterior, tenia q hablar con ella lo antes posible se paro rapidamente se baño, salio y no la vio por ningun lado fue a al gran comedor y no habia nadie era como si el castillo estuviera basio se le hizo muy raro pero vio pasar a neville y desesperado lo agarro de el cueyo de la camisa y lo aprisiono contra la pared

-q pasa? donde estan todos?

-dumbledor nos dio el dia libre nadie sabe x q pero parece q es un nuevo ataque de los mortifagos

Descontrolado le pregunnto por hermione

-donde esta ella? Donde estan todos?

- todos se encuentran en sus salas comunes y me dejaron salir a avisarle ya q ella no sabe nada y esta en el lago

Draco lo solto y le dio las gracias

-hey neville regresa a tu sala yo le aviso no te preocupes avisale a dumbledor

Presentia algo todo estaba muy raro y le daba mala espina

Corrio lo mas rapido q pudo hasta llegar al lago estava lloviendo cuando la vio sintió q su corazon se tranquilizaba , ella estava bien se encontraba parada junto a un arbol viendo hacia el horizonte se acerco a ella yle dijo

-lo se todo me lo dijo wesley

la chica volteo y se sorprendio

-¿de q estas hablando?

-Vamos harmione ya no mientas porfavor ya no mas sufrimiento

Hermione estava apunto de llorar y le dijo

-yo no voy a dejar q te pase nada y si alejarme es la unica manera en la q puedo salvarte asi lo hare

El se acerco y la tomo de la cara acercandola a el ¡no entiendes q si tu te alejas me estas matando en ves de salvarme!

Pero draco dijo desesperada y el la interrumpio

Me como las uñas todo por tu culpa ¿acaso no sabes q mi alma es tuya? maldita la hora en q te vi a los ojos t veo y yo creo k todo es un sueño, dime otra ves q me quieres y q no t iras , dime otra ves q eres mia y de nadie mas.dijo apoyando su frente contra le de ella Me encantan tus ojos q son como el cielo los veo y no creeo q pueda tenerlos si estoy en el cielo me voy al infierno todo por tu cuerpo maldito deseo

Cuando termino la chica lo miro conternura y emocion y lo beso apasionadamente

Cuando d pronto se oyo una risa haciendo q el sueño se tornara en pesadilla l, los chicos voltearon y lo vieron era ……..

* * *

**CONTIGO / HUGO**

lucius malfoy junto con otros mortifagos burlansdose

-miren q tierna ecena un traidor y una sangre suicia declarandose su AMOR en medio de una tormenta

-MALDITO CIERRA LA BOCA! Dijo exaltado el chico

-O SI NO Q? ERES UN TRAIDOR Y YA SABES LO Q LES PASA A LOS Q NOS TRAECIONAN PERO ESTA VES SERA DIFERENTE y se asomo una sonrisa en su cara AHORA COMO ESTA ES UNA SITUACION ESPECIAL TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA

Todos los martifagos rieron y atraparon a draco este no se pudo safar gritava y golpeava a todos pero era imposible cuando vio q su padre comensava a mandarle crustacius a hermione la cual se ratorcia en el suelo de dolor mientras todos los mortifagos lo comensavan a golpear sin piedad pero el solo qria defenderla y no podia sentia mucha impotencia los dos gritaban sin poder hacer nada el uno por el otro asi pasaron unos minutos q para ellos era como una eternidad de repente los mortifagos sesaron de golpearlo y desparecieron el unico q qdava era lucius q seguia torturando a hermione alcanzaba adistinguir lasimagenes pero la lluvia y la sangrele impedia ver y devido a los golpes en la cabesa ya no escuchava muy bien cuando creeia q se iva a desmallar escucho algo en camaram lentae hiso q despertara

-A-V-R-A-C-D- decia Lucius apuntando hacia hermione

Hermione se sentia exhausta ya no aguantava mas, sus ojos se le cerraban el dolor era demaciado cuando penso en el "final"solo queria q el estuviera a salvo lo amaba

cuando escucho esa maldición imperdonable cerro los ojos para resivir el fin peroun cuerpo callo sobre ella abrio los ojos no estava muerta y lo vio tirado junto a ella

Con mucho esfuerso se sento al lado de el y lo abraso su cuerpo estava lleno de golpes y sangre ella llorava y le preguntava

-¿x q lo hiciste x q? draco te amo x q?

-el rubio entre abrio los ojos y la observo con una sonrisa ella estava bien y eso lo hacia felis

-yo tambien te amo tontita!ella sonrio y solloso aun mas fuerte

-no no no llores sabes q no me gusta ver te asi . la chica dejo de llorar y le dedico una sonrisa

-eso asi me gusta y le acarsio la mejilla con una mano y le comenso a decir

-desde hace tiempo q ya no puedo respirar

prefiero deslizarme en el colchon tantos besos tantos sueños

tantos recuerdos 1000 carisias y algo mas -dijo con una media sonrisa-

me gusta desnudarte cada ves -hermi se puso un poco colrada- y el siguió diciendo –siempre y cuando estemos listos

no quiero despertar prefiero soñar

pasar el tiempo juntos solo quiero estar contigo

estar contigo sin saber por q es asi la vida?

siempre sueño solo quiero estar contigo y morir pensando en ti y recordarte hasta en el viento

ella le acarisio su pelo ,el sonrio y siguió diciendo

cada mañana el sol estalla en mi cajon y no me importa q dormido este solo pienso en tu recuerdo creeo q la suerte me a sonreido bien y todo el tiempo quiero hablar de ti todo lo q pienso es verte estar contigo y saber x q es asi aquí la vida? Siempre sueño solo quiero estar contigo y morir pensando en ti y re – cor- der t has- ta en – el vi-en-to

-DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El lamentose oyo en todo el castillo

* * *

**AURUM**

Hermione se encontraba incada junto a el sosteniendo su cabesa en sus piernas

-PORFAVOR DIME ALGO TE LO SUPLICO decia la chika desesperada moviendo el cuerpo inerte de draco

-AHORA SOY YO LA Q TE SUPLICO Q NO ME DEJES

Casi no se le entendia lo q decia por tanto llanto

Se tranquiliso un poco se acerco mas a el diciendole

n- no es momento de hacer bromas despierta draco , draco,

pero el no hacia nada estava muy frio y, ella lloraba desgarradoramente abrasando el cuerpo de su novio comenso gritarle

-este tiempo si no estas aquí

es una forma tan dura de morir

es un escapacio infinito d dolor

donde no existe nada

teniendo te aquí a mi lado

borrando rutas y tu recuerdo qmar

es difícil aceptar q te has hido

pues yo pense q si moria seria con tigo

dime como hacer para olvidar?

olvidaste decirme q hacer después de esto

olvidaste cerrar mi puerta , hoy estoy muriendo tu me estas matando

Lucius malfoy veia la esena impactado habia matado a su propio hijo y trato de acercarse asustado

cuando hermione se percato de q ese acrercaba voltio con una cara llena de rabia no parecia ella era como un leona enfurecida protegiendo a sus crias inspirava temor y grito amenazadoramente

-NO TE ATREVAS

Y se paro apuntandolo con la barita q lucius habia tirado cuando se dio cuenta de la atrocidad q habia cometido decidida a matarlo

Al ver su cara no dudava q la chica lo hiciera el se encontrava indefenso ante ella

-Q SE SEINTE CAMBIAR LOS PAPELES?dijo la chika escupiendo las palabras

CRUSTACIUS!el no hiso nada por salvarse sabia q se lo merecia sabia q se merecia la muerte

-HERMIONE! NO LO AGAS era harry venia acompañado de ron

-NO ME VAN A IMPEDIR VENGARME dijo con un tono deseperado volteando a ver a sus amigos

-no lo hacemos pero no es la mejor forma de hacerlo piensalo es su padre

Al escuchar esto hermione cerro los ojos con dolor

-y el era su hijo y aun asi lo hizo

Sus amigos q daron esperando atentos la reaccion de la chica

-no sabes la suerte q tienes d q mis amigos llegaran pero no te has salvado ahora sufiras toda tu miserable y patetica vida refundido en Askaban Y yo misma me encargare d eso

Solto la varita y en eso llegaron los profesores dumbledor y snape corriendo qdaron impactados con tal ecena pero el profesor dumbledor se apresuro a decirle a los aurores q se en contravan detrás de el q se llevaran a lucius este no hiso nada por defenderse solo se dejo llevar

Hermione se qdo abrasada al cuerpo de su amado no queria separarse de el no podia creer lo q estaba pasando .Sus amigos la veian con tristesa era impresiaonate ver la en ese estado es como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro nunca la habian visto asi con cada solloso q mas bien parecia grito dejaba todo su dolor

Despues de un rato harry y ron le quitaron el cuerpo de draco pero esta se desespero y empeso a pegarles como una loca maniatica por lo q la tuvieron q dormir

Paso varios dias en la enfermeria devil de tanto llorar y d tanto sufrir sus amigos se mentenian todo el tiempo con ella cuidandola x q habian noches q se despertava muy exaltada y otras en las q se qeriasuicidar por lo q tuvieron q ponerle un guardia para q no intentara nada y la mantenian con sedantes todo el tiempo

Todo parecia q estava peor q nunk cuando no tenia ya fuersas para seguir le suplico a dios q la dejara morir q ya no tenia rason para seguir viviendo

pero no contaba conq sus suplicas se hicieron presentes" vida se formava dentro de ella"

Despues de un tiempo se dio cuenta y x fin sonrio de nuevo decidio seguir adelante x la vida q habia dentro de ella eso era lo unico q tenia de el y como una griffindor afrontaria todo

el tiempo paso y tenia a su bebe en brasos un pelirojo se despedia de ella dando le un tierno beso y tambien se despidio de el bebe q ya lo queria como si fuera de el

la chica estava felis cuando los recuerdos vinieron a su mente "COMO QUISIERA Q ESTUVIERAS AQUI"

entonces un lijero aire entro por la ventana cerro los ojos y sintio como si fuera una carisia q reciorria todo su cuerpo y esa fue su respuesta el estava aqui

**_Y RECORDARTE HASTA EN EL VIENTO..._**


End file.
